


Blind Genius

by blackrose_17



Series: One Million Word Challenge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dorks in Love, F/M, Hints of Future Sasuke/Naruto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Kakashi doesn't understand why everyone thinks he is interested in Obito.For a genius, he is blind when it comes to love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: One Million Word Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194770
Kudos: 79





	Blind Genius

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Naruto and Kakashi/Obito are my OTP I have been reading them steadily for the last little while. 
> 
> This was written for the challenge over at one million words this is the movie quote challenge my prompt was: How do I look? (Breakfast At Tiffany's, 1961)

"Piece of advice if someone like your date or the person you are crushing on or love asks you how do I look, you always tell them they look amazing."

Kakashi looked at his sensei, confusion visible in his eye, "What is that supposed to mean sensei?"

Minato stuttered unsure how to continue thank goodness his beloved wife had no such issues as she passed with Naruto on her hip, "It means that if you want your date with Obito to go well don't insult his clothing choices." Kushina informed Kakashi.

"It's not a date!" Kakashi didn't understand how anyone could think that he was going on a date with Obito of all people.

Kushina sighed as Minato looked at his student who for a genius could be rather stupid at times.

"I think someone is in denial right Naruto?" Kushina asked the ball of sunshine that was her and Minato's beloved son.

"Date!" Naruto tossed his hands up in the air with a beaming smile on his face and Kakashi felt utterly betrayed by the child which was ridiculous.

"Obito and I are not going on a date," Kakashi informed them one last time before he stomped off.

Minato and Kushina exchanged looks, "Oh he is completely blind to his feelings for Obito." Minato shook his head blond locks flying about. He couldn't understand how his beloved students were so blind to the feelings that had blossomed between them. He had seen it firsthand how Kakashi refused to leave Obito's side when they found him alive after the cave-in. He had seen how it tore Kakashi to pieces over his guilt at not being able to save Obito.

"He won't stay blind for long. We won't let him." Kushina had a wicked gleam in her eyes, she would see her boys happy no matter what even if it meant that she needed to knock them out, tie them up and put them in the Forest of Death and not let them out until they realized what fools they had been all along.

Minato felt his heart skip a beat he loved it when his wife got devious like this and while he did feel some pity for his students it was their fault for taking so long in admitting their feelings for one another. He only had till the end of this week before he lost out in the bet!

Minato turned his attention to his still giggling son, "You'll never be like them, will you? You will be like me and go after your soulmate letting them know how much you love and adore them?"

At the Uchiha compound Sasuke tilted his head as a soft, "Dobe," escaped his lips while his father at the same moment had a feeling for pure dread go throughout him.

* * *

Obito tugged at his shirt, he felt uncomfortable in the deep green shirt that Rin had all but forced him into. He didn't see what the big deal was he was just having lunch with Kakashi.

Kakashi had never been good at feelings but when he arrived at the spot to see Obito standing waiting there for him just as the sunlight hit him making him glow he felt something in his chest tighten before filling with a sense of warmth, "Oh," he could only mutter.

Before he could figure out what that feeling was Obito caught sight of him, "Oi Bakashi nice of you to finally show up."

"Well, I couldn't be late for our date." Kakashi drawled out and he enjoyed the blush that appeared on Obito's face as he reached out and took Obito's hand in his and he felt that warm feeling grow when Obito didn't pull his hand from his.

It looked like Kushina and Minato-sensei were right, they were never going to let him live this down.


End file.
